<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the relinquishment of control (2021 Valentine's Day collaboration with PrinceAlice) by JosieCarioca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432709">On the relinquishment of control (2021 Valentine's Day collaboration with PrinceAlice)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieCarioca/pseuds/JosieCarioca'>JosieCarioca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 Valentine's Day Lemonade Special [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collaboration, F/M, Fanart, Illustrated, Kink Negotiation, Pegging, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Tumblr Prompt, illustrated fanfic, submissive snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieCarioca/pseuds/JosieCarioca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of the 2021Valentine's Day Special, PrinceAlice (Hbprincealice on tumblr) and I bring you a fanfic/fanart collaboration.</p><p>When Severus raises some questions on the nature of pleasure, trust, dominance and submission, Evelyn suggests they try something new. (Prompts: pegging, praise kink, bondage, toys)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus snape / Evelyn Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 Valentine's Day Lemonade Special [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the relinquishment of control (2021 Valentine's Day collaboration with PrinceAlice)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompts: Pegging (sent by viper-official/ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaHolmesWriting">VictoriaHolmesWriting</a> ) / Toys / Bondage + praise kink (sent by artisticreptilequeen )</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Illustration: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/princealice">PrinceAlice</a></strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(@hbprincealice on Tumblr: <a href="https://hbprincealice.tumblr.com/">https://hbprincealice.tumblr.com/</a></strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Location: Evelyn's bedroom</p><p> </p><p>Obs: This takes place before <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272935">"Hurt me"</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348682">"Candlelit"</a></p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="western">Severus didn´t fell particularly inclined to leave the bathtub just yet. The warm, lavender-scented water was too soothing, too pleasant not to linger in a little more.</p><p class="western">It had become a bit of a ritual of theirs to share a long bath after their messier love-making sessions. Evelyn would never completely trust magic for cleaning, and particularly not for certain types of cleaning and Severus didn't mind it in the least, to be entirely honest. It added to the sensuality of it all, if anything...it also gave him a chance to unwind and relax after indulging in some of her more intense “preferences”, as he'd call them.</p><p class="western">Truth to be told, they weren't just * her * preferences by now.</p><p class="western">Severus had taken a while to get used to some of the things Evelyn enjoyed. It had taken some slow, gentle easing into it. At first, the spanking, the restraints, the manhandling and the domaninace play had almost put him off. He almost couldn't bring himself to do it. But the more they experimented with it, the more he found out he enjoyed it. The fact that Evelyn trusted him so completely gave him a sort of intense satisfaction he had never quite felt before. It wasn't that it made him feel powerful or anything of the sort. well, not <b>only</b> that at least. It had more to do with how much Evelyn just gave herself to him, entirely, without any reservation or fear. It was being able to give her something nobody else could. It was a secret all theirs, walking through that fine, fine line between pain and pleasure.</p><p class="western">With a resigned sigh, he left the bath and started to pat himself dry. From the corner of his eye he could see Evelyn standing naked in front of the full lenght mirror she kept by her wardrobe, running a comb through her hair.</p><p class="western">Severus looked at her, hi gaze lovingly following every line of her body, the shapely lenght of her legs, the sumptuous curve of her buttocks and the elegant expanse of her back and shoulders. Over the rose-olive of her freckled skin he could still see the red marks he'd left. The raw, angry red of the spots where his hand had hit or squeezed her flesh, leaving testimony of the pleasure he, oh so glady, gave her.</p><p class="western">Looking at them now, after the daze and the frenzy had wore off, the marks looked so much more savage, though.</p><p class="western">First, Severus had learned to accept Evelyn had her kinks, then he learned to leave his own reservations at the door of their bedroom and enjoy himself as well. But sometimes, looking at the marks he left all over her, he still wondered what was in it for her. What was at the core of her pleasure?</p><p class="western">“Those look like they hurt...” he came up from behind her and ran his hand over the supple curve of her hip.</p><p class="western">“They don't really.” she smiled at him through the mirror, leaning back into his chest.</p><p class="western">“You're sure we didn't take it a bit too far this time?” he gently traced the red welts on her wrists, where he had tied her up.</p><p class="western">“Not at all love.” she turned aroun and giving him a ressuring kiss on the lips. “I'm perfectly fine.”</p><p class="western">“Can I ask you something?” he trailed, watching as she walked away and changed into a long nightgown.</p><p class="western">“Of course.”</p><p class="western">“What's the allure?”</p><p class="western">“I dont´t follow.”</p><p class="western">“What's in it for you, I mean...in what we do?”</p><p class="western">“You mean what's in it for me in...”</p><p class="western">“This whole...thing we do. With the spanking, and the restraints and everything else.”</p><p class="western">“You mean, you want to know why I get off on being submissive, is that so?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I guess that's what I want to know.”</p><p class="western">“I thought you were fine with it...I wouldn´t want you to be uncomfortable or anything...”</p><p class="western">“I'm just curious.”</p><p class="western">Evelyn waited for him to get into his nightshirt and under the covers to answer. It was probably going to be a long talk for the looks of it, Severus thought, almost regretting having asked.</p><p class="western">“So...what is it exactly that you want to know?” she asked as they settled, her propped onto his chest.</p><p class="western">“Can I be entirely honest?”</p><p class="western">“Of course.”</p><p class="western">“When you first started suggesting we 'experiment', I was a bit...how can I put it?”</p><p class="western">“Horrified?” she smirked</p><p class="western">“No, of course not.”</p><p class="western">“Because you looked like you were.” she laughed softly</p><p class="western">“It was a strange concept for me, that's all.” he shrugged “I wasn't horrified as much as...”</p><p class="western">“...worried.” she caressed the side of his face “You were worried. About things going too far, about hurting me. And you have no idea how much I appreciated that, truly.”</p><p class="western">“I suppose I was just a bit alarmed about the idea of inflicting pain as a gesture of love.”</p><p class="western">“With all good reason, love...”</p><p class="western">“And that's why...I still don't quite 'get it'. From your perspective I mean...”</p><p class="western">“It's got something to do with control, I think. Which, let's be honest, is the same for you. You enjoy having control, don't you?”</p><p class="western">“And you enjoy...not having it?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, the reliquinshment of control is a huge part of it.”</p><p class="western">“The idea scares me a bit, if I may be honest. Just the thought of giving away control, of being exposed to somebody in such an intimate way...”</p><p class="western">“Well, yes, there's the thing. The intimacy of it, the trust. Just being able to trust somebody completely.”</p><p class="western">“That's the difference, isn't it? I don't think that comes so easily to me.”</p><p class="western">“And that's fine. We went through different things...different traumas. Those things shape your boundaries when it comes to sex. There's nothing wrong that.” her smile changed subtly, a hint of mischief suddenly colouring it “But you * are* curious, aren't you?”</p><p class="western">“If I am...then, tell me. What´s in it...the relinquishment of control. For you, I mean...”</p><p class="western">“It's a funny thing really, but...there's this sort of freedom that comes with it.”</p><p class="western">“Sounds a bit counterintuitive”</p><p class="western">“I guess when you grow up like I did, in your nice little family, sunday mass, religious school, with the nuns droning on about what it means to be a good christian girl, and everybody is always on and on about how mature, how responsible you have to be and all of that ... a part of you wants to just not be responsible for anything. Just hand control over to somebody else and enjoy the ride. When you spend so much time taking care of things, and doing what's expected of you, sometimes you want to be taken care of, just be vulnerable for a bit.”</p><p class="western">“That I can understand. Wanting to be taken care of. It's...a natural urge. The punishment aspect of it though...”</p><p class="western">“It's weird, isn´t it? It's just that, when you're expected to be 'good God fearing girl' and always do what's right and appropriate, then you just start yearning for that opportunity to be bad, to get a little punishment. It's...cathartic.”</p><p class="western">“So, what you´re trying to tell me is that you enjoy it when I tie you up, spank you, pull your hair, and give you a rough fuck because...your parents didn't ground you enough as child?” he smirked</p><p class="western">“I'm sure Freud has a better worded explanation for it somewhere, but I guess you can say it's something like that. Is that too...weird?”</p><p class="western">“Not really...it does make sense in a way, I think. I just don´t....” he hesitated “...nevermind..”</p><p class="western">“Go ahead, love...”</p><p class="western">“I think I just don't get the appeal of being restrained and...What I mean is, I know the feeling of not being in control, of...” it still took some effort to say the words even after all these years. “...having somebody else just do as they they please with you.”</p><p class="western">“You know the feeling of being abused. That´s...not the same thing, You have never done anything against my will, humiliated me, or hurt me in any way. Never. I give you permission to do what you do. Because it's just a game we play. We have this silly notion that because somebody is sexually submissive, they are giving up their agency and their power, but it´s the exact opposite.”</p><p class="western">“How so?” he had some idea of what she meant, but he still wanted to hear her say it.</p><p class="western">“You only have as much power over me as I allow you to have. I´m the one who has a safe word, I´m the one who can call the whole thing off. I´m the one who decides how far it goes. I have that power. Relinquishing control is not the same as relinquinshing power. I only feel confortable being sexually submissive to you because I know I´m safe with you. Think of a roller coaster. The idea of falling off a height is horrifying. But in a rollercoaster, you know you´re safe. So you just enjoy the adrenaline of the fall.”</p><p class="western">“I never thought of it this way. I suppose I never contemplated the expectation of safety aspect of it. An expectation of safety is not...something I´m used to. You need trust for that. Real, profound trust. I haven't trusted that many people in my life to know what it's like. I think that´s why I enjoy what we do. Is not as much about power as it about the fact that I know you trust me. I enjoy that more than anything.”</p><p class="western">“And you trust me as well, don't you?”</p><p class="western">“Of course I do. But is not really about you...it's me. I'm not...I never...” he sighed, frustrated.</p><p class="western">“Have you contemplated it?” she tucked his hair behind his ear, letting her fingers linger against hjis jaw “Switching it up, I mean. Being in my position for a change?”</p><p class="western">Severus thought long and hard. Trying to put it into words. Of course he had fatasized about doing other things, about just letting her take the reins for a change. But how far would he be comfortable going?</p><p class="western">If he really did trust her, and he trully believed he did, then he should be comfortable with..relinquishing control. Shouldn´t he?</p><p class="western">“Yes, of course I have. We all think things, however...doesn´t mean we necessarily do them.”</p><p class="western">“Why not?” she ginned, visibly amused “Can I tell you something? Can I be...blunt?”</p><p class="western">“Obviously you can.”</p><p class="western">“Sev, the truth is...shagging you is, well, fucking amazing.”</p><p class="western">Severus sniggered, rolling his eyes. To this day, there were still moments he wondered what the hell she even saw in him.</p><p class="western">“Don´t make this face, I mean it.” she chided “Yes, I do have my little Freudian issues, and I do have my kinks and I´m oh so grateful you indulge them, but psychoanalysis aside, at the end of the day, there's a primal aspect to it, there´s is...physical pleasure in on itself.”</p><p class="western">“Go on...”</p><p class="western">“Not to be vulgar but, even without the games and the flourish of it all, I love when you fuck me so hard I feel like crying. I love having you inside of me, rutting into me, cumming inside of me, There´s no Freudian excuse or explanation for that. It is what it is. Pleasure. Love. And trust me, there´s something about just being fucked that is...well, it´s just good. Objectively speaking.”</p><p class="western">“Your point?” he let out, starting to feel a tiny bit flusttered.</p><p class="western">“We're good together. At most things, and certainly at this. So if you ever thought of doing something...different. We can try. We can try anything you want. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”</p><p class="western">“So...what if I told you...yes, I do want to try...something. I do want to know what the thrill of it is. I just don't know how far I want to go?”</p><p class="western">“You´ll know how far you can go when you get to it. That´s why we have safe words.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">It started off slow.</p><p class="western">Slow and comfortable. And sweet, so sweet.</p><p class="western">Buttons and zippers coming undone with calm and ease, lights dimmed, skin against skin, their bodies langorously laid out on the pillows. Severus enjoyed it for what it was, the feeling of her body, so soft and warm on top of his, of her lips lovingly devouring his for a small eternity. He could feel every bit of tension slowly melt away until he almost forgot himself into that kiss.</p><p class="western">Severus looked at her when she pulled away. Taking it all in. All the beauty of her, of the blush over her cheeks, the humid, plump redness of her lips, the gleam of lust in her eyes.</p><p class="western">He took it all in before he closed his eyes and let her blindfold him.</p><p class="western">“Is this ok?” she whispered on his ear when she tied the knot behind his head.</p><p class="western">Severus nodded.</p><p class="western">“You remember the words, love?”</p><p class="western">He nodded again.</p><p class="western">Even blindfolded he knew she was smiling, he could almost feel it. Severus could recognise her smile in the modulations of her voice.</p><p class="western">Her lips pressed kisses over his neck, folowing the lines of the scars. Teth grazed at the skin, just enough to make him shiver.</p><p class="western">Fingertips, light as feathers traced intrincate patterns of scars over his chest, of the muscles under his skin, giving him the goosebumps.</p><p class="western">Not being able to see anything made the feeling more intense.</p><p class="western">Maybe it was second nature to him to be hyper aware of his surroundings, of every noise, every change in the environment. The ways of a spy are hard to shake off, after all. But now, that hyperawareness didn´t come from a place of paranoia or concern...it was more of an eagerness to just...feel. It was all he could do, after all. Feel.</p><p class="western">Severus willed himself to relax, sprawled on the pillows, just...waiting for her next move. He fought back that urge that overcame him whenever her skin touched his, that urge to just pull her close, dig his fingers into her flesh, and taste every inch of her, biting and licking like she was ripe, sweet fruit.</p><p class="western">There was a certain hint of nervousness about it, he noted. A pleasant kind of...anticipation. Like the scent of a cake filling the kitchen before it's ready to be eaten. Like Christmas gifts under the tree. Maybe he was starting to get what she meant about letting go of control and how exhilarating it could be.</p><p class="western">And they were only just starting...</p><p class="western">Evelyn knew his body just as well as he knew hers. She knew every spot that made him moan and she knew exactly how to touch him. The light grazing of her teeth on his neck, the drag of her fingernails across his abdomen, the trail of kisses and love bites all over his chest... Without seeing what she was doing, Severus could only feel, not knowing where the next kiss or touch would land. Evelyn had him surrendered, and he didn't mind it in the least.</p><p class="western">He felt her shift and then he weight push down when she straddled him. She pushed her hands against his chest for support and her hips started to move. He inhaled. Evelyn rolled her hips into his, and all there was was the wet warmth grinding down on his groin over his pants, getting him hard without allowing him entrance or release. Severus hissed and, on instinct, raised his hands to grab her. He sank his fingers into her buttocks, pulled her down and raised his hips, grinding up on her.</p><p class="western">“This is not how we're playing tonight, love, and you know it.” she told him, oh so sweetly, leaning in so he could feel her lips graze his “Now, will you be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself, or you rather we don't play at all?”</p><p class="western">Severus sighed and, begrudgingly, let go .</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry...I must have forgotten.” They had agreed they would't use any terms like “ma' am” or anything of the sort, at least not in the first time, but bloody hell he almost felt tempted.</p><p class="western">“It's always hard to break from old habitsm so I'll give you a pass this time.” Severus could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, full and soft, and how her hips moved down more deliberately, pushing down against his erection in a way calculated to make him squirm.</p><p class="western">She kissed him again, achingly slow.</p><p class="western">“Are you sure?” she asked against his mouth, giving him one last chance to back off</p><p class="western">“Positive.”</p><p class="western">“Would you rather lay on your back or...”</p><p class="western">“Like this is fine...” he needed to feel her heart beating against his, to feel her lips on his. Seemed like a silly notion to go this far and just decide on having a nice little missionary style shag. But it would ground him, make him more comfortable. He wasn't read to jump into the abyss unaided just yet.</p><p class="western">“Relax, then. Let me know if it's uncomfortable.”</p><p class="western">The cool silk wrapped around his wrists, softly at first, then firm, tighter. Not enough to hurt, just enough to keep him securely bound to the headboard. Severus wondered if she had done this before, or if the months of being tied up like that had given her the necessary know-how, but she had done it perfectly.</p><p class="western">The weight on top of him shifted and her hands slid down his sides. She dug her nails on his skin as she pulled his pants down, finally freeing his cock. Severus caught himself hoping and parying she would touch him. Her hands, her mouth, anything. Just touch him.</p><p class="western">Then she got up.</p><p class="western">Severus felt the bed cave slightly as she moved, and then he heard her heels clicking on the floor. Merlin, gracious, she had kept the bloody heels on. He now regreted having agreed to the blindfold.</p><p class="western">The wait was short, just a couple minutes at most, but it felt agonisingly long, as Severus laid bare, blindfolded and boud, just listening to the noises of her moving about...getting ready. He knew she was back in bed by the scent of lavender that surrounded him. He had hoped she'd lay her weight on him again, give him another deep, maddeningly slow kiss, but she didn't. Instead of feeling her lips on his, Severus felt the trail of kisses go down his chest, then down his belly, torturously inchinching down towards his crotch.</p><p class="western">“Fu...” he choked</p><p class="western">“Language, love...” he hear her giggle softly before his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth. If he his hands weren't bound, Severus would probably have floated off the bed.</p><p class="western">Every last inch of his body was hyperaware, blazing and shivering at the same time. He would have let her do anything she wanted to him...anything, literally. All he wanted was to lay back and feel it all, just allow it to wash all over him like waves crashing on the shore.</p><p class="western">Severus felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, then her mouth moved up, sucking slowly along the way, like she'd do with an ice lolly. Then again. And again. As her hand held him steady at the base. Again, and again. Relentlessly.</p><p class="western">“How are you holding up?” she asked. His cock had popped out of her mouth, but she kept stroking it, waiting for his answer.</p><p class="western">Severus couldn't find his voice. Not as he felt the squeeze at the base of his cock and that skileld mouth of hers start working on his balls. As Evelyn spoke, he was barely aware of what exactly she was saying, but he heard sweetness of it, how soothing it was. Whatever she asked, all he could do was nod and say yes, feverishly. Yes, she could do whatever she wanted. Yes, please! Like she'd even have to ask when she had him, quite literally. by the balls?</p><p class="western">Severus felt the grip she had on him relent, and he was free for a second before something else tightened around him, something hard and cool, metallic.</p><p class="western">A cock ring.</p><p class="western">She was having way too much fun with this.</p><p class="western">“Love, are you ok? Do you need to stop?” he heard the words when he finally managed to focus.</p><p class="western">“Y-yes...I am, go on.”</p><p class="western">“You seem a bit red...Are you?” How undone must he seem for her to evoke safe words so early into it, Severus wondered.</p><p class="western">“Still green, love...go on” he told her.</p><p class="western">Her fingers ghosted lightly over his erection, not quite stroking, giving him just a moment of respite. Her lips left a tail of butterfly kisses down the inner part of his thighs. Severus felt the muscles of his hips and legs relax.</p><p class="western">The lubricant hit ocy cold on his overheated skin, but started to warm as Evelyn worked her fingers inside him, carefully, one by one. Severus was thankful she didn´t have him in her mouth anymore of he wouldn't last. He just wouldn't. Severus was slowly loosing control over his own movements, and each of his limbs was acting on its own accord. Without the conscious command of his brain, his knees simply folded up and his legs spread, giving her the space to work him open.</p><p class="western">This wasn't the sharp, focused, urgent pleasure he got out of fucking her. It wasn't that liquid fire that ran from his cock and up his spine, then poured to his extremities making his fingertips tingle and his head spin. No, this spread across his lower abdomen and thighs, thick and warm, engulfing him like a thick blanket. It wasn't like Severus was a stranger to the mechanics of this, but it didn't quite feel like this before, ever. It never felt this soft and comforting.</p><p class="western">One thing was the same, however. Her scent, her voice, her skin...that feeling of being embraced and lulled into his pleasure, the feeling of knowing that was right where he belonged. Of being wanted, desired, pampered...spoiled even.</p><p class="western">Evelyn did that like nobody else.</p><p class="western">“Lynz...” he gasped, forgeting how to breathe for a moment when she found *that* spot.</p><p class="western">Evelyn whispered sweet reassurances as she worked her fingers in, pressing against his prostate, sending him to the edge of the moon and back over and over again. Severus struggled against his contraints. He needed her, he needed to hold on to her, he needed grounding. “Please...”</p><p class="western">“You're doing great, <em>mo chroi</em>. Just a little more patience.” she cooed.</p><p class="western">He felt her fingers leave him just as he was feeling a hot swell in his lower abdomen, a crescendo that pointed to compleition in the horizon. She gave him a moment to return from the edge, frustration twisting his every nerve.</p><p class="western">Then there it was, the weight of her body on top his, her heart pounding over his. Severus could tell, he could make it out even without his hands, the roundness of her hips as she laid between his parted legs. He knew her body so well, he could see it, even blinfolded, every bare inch of flushed flesh. And it was there, mercifully, again on top of him, her scent, the taste of her lips, the feel of her skin, embracing him, grounding him again.</p><p class="western">Then there was pressure again, breeching him, filling him. That radiating pleasure, with a slight hint of discomfort, of stretch, running cross his hips and his belly again, splitting him open. Not her fingers this time, something thicker, blunt and hard.</p><p class="western">“Fuck...” he inhaled as it started to fill him, little by little, going in then back out a little, then pushing it again, entering him inch by inch with infinite patience until her hips pressed into him; He felt her fully laid between his legs, his aching, trapped cock pressed against the softness of her belly.</p><p class="western">“That's my good boy. You're taking it so well.” her voice was drenched in desire, her raspy alto a full octave lower.</p><p class="western">Severus smirked.</p><p class="western">'Good boy',</p><p class="western">How many times had he told her she was his 'good girl' as she choked on his cock, as he fucked her through one orgasm after the other until she was sore, as she cried and convulsed around him and begged him for release?</p><p class="western">She was most definitely having fun with this, making him feel the way she felt...</p><p class="western">Evelyn´s breath was ragged, he could hear the pleasure in her voice. Of course, they had made sure to pick a double strap-on, so she would enjoy as well, but the sound of pure, raw delight in her voice was not something physical. It wasn´t just because the other piece of the strap-on was hitting her just right, pressing inside of her as she moved inside of him. There was something else in her moans, and he knew her enough to know what it was.</p><p class="western">It was the power. The power he was giving her, trusting her with.</p><p class="western">He knew that feeling. That feeling of being needed, of being the only one who could take her to the the extremes of pleasure, the only once she could trust blindly. She had done that for him so many times. And now, he could do it for her, give himself completely, blindly. And experiment that sort of all consuming pleasure that came with handing yourself over to be taken.</p><p class="western">Evelyn adjusted, moving to find a comfortable position, the right angle. Severus felt her thighs push under his. He'd always felt a slightly perverse satisfaction in knowing those thighs were strong enough to break him if she felt like it. Even as he had her beneath him, she still managed to hold him with those strong legs of hers, like a skilled rider would control a bucking horse. He shivered in delight as that pair of sinfully thick, powerful, stunning thighs pushed and pressed up, nearly folding him in half, locking him in place and cutting his breath short as she moved inside him.</p><p class="western">Severus felt like his entire body would shatter when she started to move. Evelyn had the kindness to start off slow, to get him used to it. Slow, short movements at first, then longer, more drawn out, until she almost pulled out before pushing back in. Little by litle, however, she picked up speed, as his body yelded to the intrusion, and his pleasure built, as he floated into a cloud of bliss. As he lost himself into the feeling of it, she sped up and before he knew it, Severus was reduced to nothing but a mess of raw nerves and muscles, begging for release, as she slammed into him.</p><p class="western">“Ugh...please...” he let out</p><p class="western">“What is it, love?” she answered, gently nibbling at his jaw.</p><p class="western">“Untie me...please...”</p><p class="western">Maybe he wasn´t as made for this as she was. It was starting to get too overwhelming, the feeling of his body tossed around, bent and fucked, without a hint of control and nothing to hold on to... It was getting to be too much.</p><p class="western">Evelyn didn´t answer immediately, apparently considering his request.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I think you´ve earned it, darling.”</p><p class="western">The retraints loosened up around his wrists. She was far more gentle to him than he'd ever been to her, If their roles were reversed, he would have made her beg.</p><p class="western">“Thank you.” he could have cried.Honest to Godm he could have cried.</p><p class="western">The moment his hands were free they searched for her. He knew that wasn't what they had agreed to. He was to keep his hands to himself. He should remember today was not for him to mark her, it was for her to take him. But he needed grounding, he needed her close, as close as he could get her. Without the benefit of his vision, the feeling of her was everything he had, his whole tangible world was her, kissing him, embracing him, fucking him. And he had to hold on to her, or there would be nothing else. The was nothing else but her. A part of him wanted to yank the blindfold off, but he had to obey at least a part of their agreement. She had given him too much leeway already.</p><p class="western">“Easy there, babe...” she laughed soflty. “I'm not going anywhere.”</p><p class="western">“Merlin gracious, Evelyn, you´re killing me...”</p><p class="western">The moment his hands were free they went straight to her ass as if on their own volition. The feeling of her flesh under his fingertips gave him a little bit of normalcy back, to give him guidance as he walked literally blind into unknown territory. By now, Severus was comfortable with the pressure, with the stretch, with the sensation of being full and tight, and tender, and open under the strenght, the sheer power of her hips and thighs as they slammed down on him relentlessly, hard and fast, to the point it almost hurt, a dull, delightful aching. It didn´t feel like he'd break anymore, it felt comforting even. He moved his own hips as much as he could, hands pulling her hard down on him ad he could get her under his skin, goading her to go on, to keep fucking him, and fucking herself into him at the same time, fast, hard and smooth, as both of them learned each other's rhythms all over again.</p><p class="western">He wished she'd lean closer, lay on him with all her weight. It what he usually did to her, after alll, when she begged him to “fuck her into the matress” to lean on her with all his body and crush her. He could understand now the allure of being short of breath, the lightheadedness of it. Sometimes she even asked him to choke her, which he did with a mix of fear and arousal. Severus wouldn´t dare to find his voice to ask the same, Not now at least.</p><p class="western">He just had to ride this out.</p><p class="western">He was so close.</p><p class="western">However, when he felt her hand ghost over his stomach, he understood why she needed the space between their bodies. The pressure on his cock desappeared as she released him from the ring, and then her hand was on him again, stroking hard and fast. Severus could tell, even blindfolded, that she was close. He knew by the way her breathing changed, by the way her moans became more guttural and almost pained, by how many Irish curses she spouted.</p><p class="western">Severus wanted to howl, he wanted to curse and beg and cry...Instead all he could do was groan and whimper. He felt his soul about to leave him. It was as if all his senses were under attack, like every last part of his body was ready to burst. He could feel the pleasure building from inside and out, enveloping him.</p><p class="western">Then it happened. A hot shiver coursed through him as the first wave hit, like a dense fog, heavy and powerful like the waters of a tsunami crashing into the coast and then rushing inland. Whatever noise he made, he was sure it wasn´t in the realm of human vocalizations.</p><p class="western">And yet, he was still hard. He was still going. Evelyn´s hand was still working his cock as her hips rolled into his, slower and more gently but just as deeply.</p><p class="western">“Sev..” she cooed, leaning in. Her voice cracked, just a bit. She hadn't come yet, he could tell. They were stretched so fucking thin now. So close to breaking point, both of them. “...are you ok? Can you handle a little more?”</p><p class="western">“Just keep going” he choked “For Merlin's sake...keep going.”</p><p class="western">“You're so close, Sev, so close.You can do it, love.” he felt her fingers close tightly at the base of his cock.</p><p class="western">“Lyn, for fuck's sake...”</p><p class="western">“Say it...”</p><p class="western">Damn it. There it was. The little game he played with her countless times. Making her beg to come. He didn't expect to find it as arousing when the roles were reversed.</p><p class="western">“Please...let me come.”</p><p class="western">“That's my sweet prince...come for me, love.”</p><p class="western">That did it. That alone did.</p><p class="western">The fingers of her free hand ran through his damp hair, soothingly and she did keep going, forcing another orgasm out of him. When the second wave hit, was harsher and sharper, releasing another assault on every part of his body that was already sore. He'd break in half.</p><p class="western">It nearly hurt. Or rather, it hurt enough to be good. So bloody good.</p><p class="western">In the darkness behind the blindfold all there was was Evelyn, the scent of sweat and lavender, her flesh hot and trembling, her voice drenched in dark desire and release. Her thighs quivered under him, and her pace faltered, the last few thrusts erratic as she found her release. Her hips kept moving between his, rolling, slowly now, her hand still on his cock as he ejaculated. Severus felt his own release drip down on his abdomen, thick and hot as he lay... shaking, full, open, breathless, dragged down into rapture.</p><p class="western">….</p><p class="western">Severus had no idea how long he had slept.</p><p class="western">He had slept, right?</p><p class="western">All he could hear was the sound of water running.</p><p class="western">He opened his eyes, now free from the blindfold and the first thing he saw were her eyes. Those golden-brown eyes, Her eagle eyes.</p><p class="western">Evelyn was laying by his side, propted on an elbow and running the tips of her fingers across his back as he lay on his stomach, limp like a ragdoll, sore and devastated.</p><p class="western">She had that smile on her face...that beautiful, if extremely annoying, 'I told you so' smile.</p><p class="western">He didn´t have the will to give a single fuck about it. Every inch of his body ached oh so delightfully.</p><p class="western">“So...how does it feel to be fucked straight into REM sleep?”</p><p class="western">“Can't say I have any complaints...” he stretched and turned, feeling himself come back down to earth. “How long was I out?”</p><p class="western">“Not too long.”</p><p class="western">“Guess I'm a bit of a lightweight...” he smirked.</p><p class="western">“Nah...you did perfect. The most important thing though...did you have fun?”</p><p class="western">“More than I expected, to be honest...You?”</p><p class="western">“You have no idea.” she laughed</p><p class="western">“Proud of yourself I see.”</p><p class="western">“Extremely.”</p><p class="western">“To think you were raised in a good catholic home by a God-fearing mother. Shame on you and your wicked ways” he laughed softly</p><p class="western">“Oh, darling, one of the best ways of producing a depraved hedonist is a good catholic home with God-fearing parents. Nothing like Sunday sermons about sin and hellfire to put ideas on a girl's head. Now, shall we enjoy a bath or you're too tired even for that?”</p><p class="western">“I'd love nothing more than a bath, but give me a moment to recover, I can barely move.”</p><p class="western">“But we didn´t even try a good spanking or choking to today's session.”</p><p class="western">“One thing at the time, love, one thing at the time... I'm afraid I don't have your stamina.”</p><p class="western">“You will if you practice.”</p><p class="western">“Is that a suggestion or a threat?”</p><p class="western">“Whichever turns you on the most.”</p><p class="western">“Both then.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>